paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Midnight Spooks
Present generation story by MidnightCollies. A terrible spell has been cast upon the pups, the Midnight Wolf, an old legend, has put a spell on them causing them to see their worst nightmares when they fall asleep. After countless nights of bad dreams and no sleep, Ryder and the pups decide to take action. Now, with the help of a new friend, it's up to the PAW Patrol to capture the Wolf and stop the continuous nightmares. Additional: Okay, so this is an intro story for a new character of mine, who will have a page and such once he makes an appearance in the story, before It's posted I want to say that it's a little more fictional than usual, though not by much, it's not a "Pups save a Space Alien" kinda of story. Not that extreme. I just wanted to try something more exciting. Main * Chase * Skye * Marshall * Rocky * Rubble * Zuma * Ryder * Mindy * Tundra * Spooks * Fletcher Minor * Sport * Angie * Harper * Huck * Rusty * Kailey * Smoky * Angel * Viktor "C'mon pups! We're almost there!" Ryder said confidently as he strolled through the woods. It was late evening in Adventure bay, Ryder had decided to give the pups a break from all their work and take them on an overnight camping trip in the woods. The pups and some of their close friends walked slowly behind him, a bit exhausted from the long trek. "Ughhh.. How much further..?" Rocky groaned as he panted heavily, Tundra who walked along beside him looked tired out too. "We've been walked for three hours.. My paws hurt.." Skye whimpered lifting her paws up. "Aw c'mon dudes, it's not that bad! Nothing wrong with a little walk!" Fletcher said from the front of the pack, him and Sport lead the team beside Ryder, with them being sport pups it meant they were a lot more fit than the others, it also helped that they had longer legs, so they took bigger steps. "I'm not tired!" Harper giggled, looking to her friend, Huck. He nodded in agreement. "Neither am I! I could keep going for ages!" He smiled. "That's cause you're sitting on Sport and Fletcher's backs.." Zuma pointed out as he carried his sleeping trainee, Kailey, on his back also. The two pups giggled, Harper hugging her older brother tightly. "Hey look! There's the clearing up ahead!" Smoky announced, causing all the pups to immediately speed up the pace, now with a new motivation to move. They all raced to the clearing, and collapsed onto the soft mountain grass, throwing their rucksacks onto the ground next to them. "Alright pups, you can rest for a few minutes, then we need to start putting up the tents." Ryder told them as he began to empty his bag. After a few minutes of rest the pups then got into teams, working together to help each other put up the tents. Rubble, Skye, Sport, Kailey and Huck then set out to retrieve sticks to make a fire. Once they had returned with the twigs, Ryder started the fire, gathering all the pups round it to cook some marshmallows. "Mmmmm~ these marshmallows are super good!" Mindy giggled from her spot beside Marshall and Viktor. "Ahhhh!!! Mine is on fire!!!" Fletcher suddenly yelled, Rocky, who was helping the big idiot roast them, winced at his scream. "Fletcher!!! I told you not to put the branch part too close!!" He scolded. Marshall quickly got up from his seat, running into his tent and then coming back out in uniform. He raced back over to Fletcher and Rocky. "Arf! Hose on!" He commanded, his pup pack activated immediately, blasting the twig, Fletcher, and Rocky with water. "Aw man! Now I'm soaked!" Rocky groaned. Fletcher shook himself dry, further soaking Rocky in the process. Rocky grumbled and trudged back to his log, re-taking his seat beside Tundra, who simply chuckled at his misfortune. The group sat in silence, cooking marshmallows and listening to the peaceful crackling of the fire. As night set in all the woodland creatures began to come out, the sounds of owls and other animals echoed through the dark forest. Eventually the silence was broken by Chase. "Hey! Since it's Halloween in two days let's tell spooky campfire stories!" The German shepherd pup beamed. Mixed reactions were received from everyone, some of the pups looked excited, wanting to be spooked by the thriller ghost stories. Then on the other paw, there were the pups who almost jumped behind their logs at the mention of scary stories. "I think that's a great idea Chase!" Tundra smiled, her tail wagging happily. "Oh! I know an awesome one! It's an old legend about these woods that my step dad told me to scare me...huehue" Fletcher smiled evilly as he recalled the ghost story his step-father, Chief, told him and Chase last year at Halloween. Chase couldn't sleep for a week afterwards which their mother wasn't too pleased about. "Fletcher.... You're not talking about the legend of the Midnight wolf are you..? That story's really eerie.. It might scare some of the younger pups, like Harper!" Chase stuttered. He wouldn't admit that it was him that didn't want to hear the story, ever since he first heard it last year he never wanted to hear it again, it was his own fault for bringing up the topic though. "I'm not scared! I wanna hear the scary story!" Harper giggled as she cuddled into Fletcher's side. Fletcher wrapped a paw around his younger sister and looked around the campfire at the eagerly awaiting pups. "Well....It all happened three hundred years ago... On a dark Halloween evening in Adventure Bay....." (Scene change: Chase's badge) “It was a dark Halloween evening in Adventure bay, the cold, stone paved streets were lit dimly by the light from the flickering Jack-o-lanterns. The chilly October winds whistled through the town, the only ones brave enough to venture out on this night were the police dogs, who courageously guarded the town from any miscreants or troublemakers who often took advantage of the spooky night to scare others out of their wits. One of the young recruits, a brown and tan German shepherd pup patrolled the quiet streets on the outskirts of the town. "Where is everyone..? I thought Halloween was supposed to be fun..." The young pup thought aloud, scanning the streets for any signs of life. Suddenly something from a nearby window caught his eye, he turned to see the face of three frightened puppies, staring out into the street. The German shepherd pup looked at them with furrowed eyebrows, "what's with them...?" He mumbled as he glanced around the street. Still empty. As he glanced however he caught the frightened expressions of a few more pups, who looked out onto the streets from their owners windows. The German shepherd pup looked around as more and more eyes popped up in the street windows, looking out into the darkness. By this time the young pup was a little bit past creeped out. Suddenly the loud chiming of the city clock echoed loudly through the town. It was how midnight. Immediately, all the pups in the windows drew their blinds, shutting out anything that was outside their houses. The German shepherd pup backed up slightly in fear. "W...why is everyone acting so strange..? What's wrong with these pups?" He thought aloud, trying to mask his fear. Out of nowhere a cold wind whooshed past the pup, sending shivers down his spine. He looked around, seeing a white, wolf like figure standing at the bottom of the street. He cocked his head, starting to walk hesitantly towards the figure. “Hello? Excuse me? Is everything alright?!” He called towards the figure. It's ears twitched slightly as it slowly turned its head towards the pup. Finally, it made eye contact with him, though the only thing the police pup could see, were blank, white eyes. He trembled in terror at the realization of what was happening. “You're a….a…” he stuttered. The figure frowned, growling angrily at him. “All I wanted to do was go home… But they wouldn't let me.. And now you and all your descendants shall pay!!” It called out ferociously, its voice echoing loudly. It then ran towards the pup at a flying speed, taking a grip on his body. The pup could feel himself losing control to the spirit, he fought until he could fight no longer, letting the ghost take over. The now possessed being looked around the empty town. “Hear me Adventure Bay! When one hundred years pass I shall return to claim a new soul! Anyone who stands in my way will feel the nightmarish wrath of the Midnight Wolf!” It shrieked, as it bolted off into the forest. W.I.P. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Episode Category:Story Category:Scary Category:Halloween Category:Halloween Special Category:Ghost story Category:Spooky story Category:Fanon Pages Category:Present gen Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:MidnightCollies' Story Category:Tundra's Fanon